


Unexpected

by Bloodyprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyprussian/pseuds/Bloodyprussian
Summary: After breaking up with America, England is uncertain that someone would make him feel loved again.





	Unexpected

England sighed, staring at the stars from the balcony of that room. He felt bad, since now he knew that he was something that tons of countries had promised him he wasn’t: replaceable.

He had ended his relationship with America six months ago, and now he found out that he was dating Russia. He couldn’t say he didn’t expect it, everyone eventually left him. But this hurt more than anything else, because it was bloody America, someone he loved no matter what.

“Mind if I join you?” England was surprised at that voice, and he turned around to meet green eyes, which were similar to his, and a warm and small smile.

“Not at all,” he replied, and the other blond nation walked towards him, sitting on the other small chair on the balcony.

“We haven’t seen each other in a while, how have you been?” Argentina asked, his English sounding almost natural. He had always been good with speaking other languages, due to the tons of immigrants that moved to his country during World War Two.

England sighed before talking. “I’ve been better, if I’m being honest.”

“May I know what’s troubling you?” the South American nation asked softly, knowing that England was someone hard to deal with, but not in a bad way.

“It’s just America, nothing much,” Argentina rolled his eyes at the name.

“I’m so annoyed everyone calls him that instead of _Estados Unidos_ , the other South American countries and I are tired of arguing with him about how he thinks he’s, you know, America.”

England smiled in amusement at that. “You mean about the whole continents situation?”

“Yeah, I mean, I know in English speaking countries they are taught that America and South America are actually two different continents, but it still pisses me off because I respect that and he doesn’t respect when we say America is all of us, and that he’s part of North America,” Argentina sounded like an annoyed child, but the older nation had to agree with him. It was awful when you respected someone else’s beliefs and that someone didn’t do the same for you.

“He’s a moron, I don’t know what you expected from him,” England’s words were harsher than he would’ve wanted them to be. The smaller nation noticed that and smiled at him.

“He is a moron indeed, especially for what he did to you,” he said, and England looked at him. The Spanish speaking nation was still smiling, but his eyes showed some kind of emotion that the shorter one couldn’t understand.

“Argentina...”

“You know, the other day I was thinking... I never told you that I forgave you,” he said, cutting England off.

“What are you talking about?”

The other green-eyed nation gave him a sad smile. “The whole _Islas Malvinas_ thing,” he replied, and England stared at him with surprised written all over his face.

“You do?” Argentina nodded at the question and decided to stand up and get closer to the edge of the balcony, only to then lean on the metallic bars that he used to rest his arms.

“I’m still sad and angry about it, but it wasn’t your fault. You, just like me, have to follow orders from your bosses, and believe me, I know how it feels to have some shitty ones.”

England was surprised. He never knew that Argentina had grown to be such a wise and understanding man, he had known him since he was a child, and the blond was pretty similar to America: both cocky and full of energy, always wanting to help. But Argentina was, at the same time, different from America. He seemed calmer at times and sometimes was ignored by the other countries, and when this happened he would start shouting profanities and being angry about it.

It wasn’t that much of a surprise to him since it was Spain the one who raised him, and Romano might have helped a bit with it.

“I regret what happened, you know?” Argentina smiled at him at that, knowing too well about it.

“I know, you don’t have to worry about it. But you could offer me a cup of tea one of these days to make it up for it,” he replied, and now had a cocky grin on his face. England almost laughed.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Argentina.”

“Please, call me Martín. I know that most countries don’t find their human names important, because they are nations and not humans, but I actually like it. It makes me feel more... like I’m not only my country, but part of it too,” his voice was soft when he spoke, and England found it incredibly soothing.

“You’re right, I find my own human name quite meaningless,” Argentina, wait, Martín noticed that the other nation had stood up and was leaning in the balcony just like he was.

“What is it? Your human name,” he asked.

“Arthur,” England replied, and Argentina chuckled at that.

“That’s so English, it suits you so well,” the taller one said, making the shorter one roll his eyes.

“Well, I’m England after all,” Martín turned to his right to face him, smiling as always.

“No way, I thought you were Japan,” he said sarcastically, making the nation next to him scoff, and Argentina couldn’t help but laugh at that.

England found himself loving that sound.

“You know, since you obviously don’t want to be here, and I don’t want to be here, what do you think about that cup of tea I mentioned before? We could go to your house, have some nice tea, watch some Sherlock and then talk about Sex Pistols and Soda Stereo,” Martín offered, and that made England hesitate.

It did sound like a wonderful plan.

“I know you want to say yes, Arthur,” Argentina insisted, with a huge smile and a teasing tone of voice. Somehow, England found the other nation calling him by his human name quite nice.

“Oh, I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” England replied, and Argentina’s smile grew wider, even if it didn’t look possible. Now both of them found themselves smiling at each other.

“ _¡Piola!_ Come on, I’ve been wanting to re-watch the last season of Sherlock for a month,” suddenly England felt a hand grabbing his, and Argentina was dragging him out of that room.

Everyone stared as they both walked towards the main door of France’s house, walking while holding hands and talking about; also, most of the nations were surprised to hear England laughing just before they got out the house.

It was almost four in the morning when they finished watching the last episode of the fourth season of Sherlock, while lying in the warm couch of England’s house and arguing about which album from The Clash was better.

Argentina fell asleep first, he was practically hugging the older nation as his head rested on his chest. England didn’t mind at all. He thought that that was the best night he’d had in a long time, and then fell asleep before covering both of them with the blanket that he was holding during the series marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is the first time I post something here, and I'm sorry if it's too short. Please forgive any mkistakes (since my mother tongue is Spanish lmao).  
> Translations from Spanish:  
> Estados Unidos: United States of America.  
> Islas Malvinas: Falkland Islands.  
> Piola: a way of saying "cool" in Argentina.


End file.
